The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved table device.
An individual having an injured cervical and/or lumbar back regions needs to minimize the stress and strain on the lower back. Lying in a prone position on ones stomach minimizes stress and strain on the lower back, and also reduces strain on the neck. Such an individual cannot work at a desk without a great deal of discomfort.
The current invention provides a way for an individual to work at a desk while in a prone position.